Because of a variety of its installation places, an optical disc device such for example as an on-vehicle one is, in some cases, required to have a compact design, quietness and high operating stability for a disc detection, etc.
An optical disc device 100 of this kind will be described with reference to FIG. 12. In FIG. 12, 101 denotes a box-like main body of a box-shape, and a disc insertion port is formed in a front panel 101A of this box-like main body 101. 102 denotes a roller for disc loading purposes which is provided within the box-like main body 101, and is disposed near to the disc insertion port. This roller 102 is rotated by a roller drive mechanism (not shown) so as to effect the insertion and ejection of a disc 103. 104 denotes semi-circular trays for holding discs 103, and the plurality of trays 104 are provided within the box-like main body at a corner portion thereof formed by a rear panel 101B and a right side panel 101C, and are arranged in a stack (see, for example, JP-A-2000-40290 Publication).